Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In recent years, data storage has transitioned from local storage into cloud-based storage. Previously, when transferring data between two devices, such data was often stored onto a local storage medium that was physically transported between the devices. However, it has become increasingly more common to store data from one device onto a networked server and access that networked server on another device.
As cloud storage becomes a more prevalent data storage solution, security of data stored online has become a greater concern. Typically, accessing data in the cloud requires some form of user authentication. In some instances, a user may be permitted to access certain data stored in a cloud after entering in a username and password, which may be a cumbersome process and cause an inconvenience to users.
A typical printing device may access cloud storage and retrieve data for printing therefrom. However, secured data in the cloud storage may require a user to enter in authentication credentials before the data can be retrieved and printed. Requiring such a log in process may inconvenience users and reduce the benefits gained from cloud-based printing.